Iggy Azalea
Iggy Azalea (bürgerlich Amethyst Amelia Kelly; * 7. Juni 1990 in Sydney, Australien) ist eine australische Rapperin. Karriere Karrierebeginn Nach Umzügen nach Houston und Atlanta zog Azalea auf Anraten eines Mitarbeiters einer Plattenfirma nach Los Angeles, um ihre Rapkarriere zu forcieren. Ab 2011 begann sie, einige Videos von ihrem Freestyleauf ihrem YouTube-Kanal hochzuladen. Am 27. September 2011 veröffentlichte sie ihr erstes Mixtape Ignorant Art, welches unter anderem einen Gastbeitrag von YG enthält. Der Song Pu$$y, welcher bereits vorher auf Azaleas Youtube-Account zu sehen war und ebenfalls auf dem Mixtape enthalten ist, erreichte, auch durch das Musikvideo, einige mediale Aufmerksamkeit.9 Im November 2011 veröffentlichte Azalea ein Musikvideo zu ihrem Song My World, in dem der Schauspieler und ehemalige Wrestler Thomas Lister junior einen Cameo-Auftritt hat. Azalea gab bekannt, dass sie ihr erstes Studioalbum veröffentlichen möchte, sobald sie bei einem Major-Label unter Vertrag steht. Für dieses gewann sie den US-amerikanischen Rapper T.I. als Produzenten. Eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Label Interscope Records scheiterte an deren Einverständnis zur Zusammenarbeit mit T.I., so dass sie bei T.I.'s eigenem Independent-Label Grand Hustle Records unter Vertrag genommen wurde.10 Am 26. März 2012 veröffentlichte Azalea den Song Murda Bizness, welches eine Strophe von T.I. enthält, auf ihrem YouTube Account. Ursprünglich war geplant, diesen Song als Lead-Single für ihr erstes Studioalbum The New Classic zu veröffentlichen, erschien dann jedoch auf ihrer Extended Play Glory, welche sie am 30. Juli 2012 veröffentlichte. Der zweite Song, Millionaire Misfits, wurde am 24. Juni 2012 veröffentlicht und konnte sich, ebenfalls wie Murda Bizness, nicht in den Charts platzieren. Am 11. Oktober 2012 wurde Azaleas zweites Mixtape TrapGold veröffentlicht. Mit Steve Aoki trat sie 2012 vor 80.000 Zuschauern in Las Vegas auf.11 Im selben Jahr kürte ein US-amerikanisches Rap-Magazin sie zur vielversprechendsten Newcomerin des Jahres.12 2013-heute: The New Classic & Reclassified Im Januar und Februar 2013 war Iggy Azalea im Vorprogramm von Rita Oras Radioactive Tour tätig und stellte dabei unter anderem ihre Single Work vor, welche zugleich die Lead-Single ihres Debut-Album wurde. Außerdem begleitete sie ebenfalls den Rapper Nas auf seiner Europatournee. Am 13. Februar 2013 gab sie bekannt, dass sie bei der Plattenfirma Mercury Records unterschrieb.13 Work erreichte Platz 17 in denbritischen Singlecharts, sowie Platz 54 in den US-amerikanischen Billboard Hot 100 und war somit Azaleas erster kommerzieller Erfolg. Inzwischen wurde die Single in den Vereinigten Staaten mit einerPlatinschallplatte und im Vereinigten Königreich mit einer Silbernen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. Am 26. April 2013 erschien in Europa ihre zweite Single Bounce. Diese erreichte ebenfalls die Top-20 in Großbritannien, wurde in Nordamerika jedoch nicht als Single veröffentlicht. Es folgte eine Zusammenarbeit mit T.I. für das Lied Change Your Life, bei dem der Rapper eine Strophe beisteuerte. Diese Single war mit Platz 10 die bis dahin erfolgreichste Veröffentlichung von Azalea in Großbritannien. In den Vereinigten Staaten konnte sich die Single nicht platzieren. Im Oktober 2013 trat Azalea als Vorprogramm von Beyoncés''The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour'' bei den Konzerten in Australien auf. Obwohl die Arbeiten an ihrem ersten Studioalbum The New Classic bereits im Oktober 2013 abgeschlossen waren, entschloss sich die Plattenfirma für eine spätere Veröffentlichung im März 2014.14 Am 10. November 2013 führte Azalea gemeinsam mit Robin Thicke den Song Blurred Lines bei den MTV Europe Music Awards 2013 auf. Am 17. Februar veröffentlichte Azalea den Song Fancy, eine Zusammenarbeit mit der britischen Sängerin und Songwriterin Charli XCX. Fancy existierte bereits seit einigen Wochen unter dem Namen Leave It alsLeak im Internet. Der Song wurde die bisher erfolgreichste Veröffentlichung von Azalea und erreichte Platz 1 der Billboard Hot 100 und Platz 1 in Neuseeland, sowie die Top-5 in Australien und Großbritannien. Allein in den Vereinigten Staaten wurde Fancy bisher mehr als 4.000.000 mal verkauft.15 Des Weiteren ist der Song in den Kategorien Record of the Year und Best Pop Duo or Group Performance bei den Grammy Awards 2015 nominiert. Ihr Debut-Album The New Classic wurde schlussendlich am 21. April 2014 veröffentlicht. Eine Woche später, am 28. April 2014, erschien die Single Problem, ein Lied von Ariana Grande in Zusammenarbeit mit Iggy Azalea. Diese Single war genauso erfolgreich wie Fancy und stellte Azaleas ersten Nummer-eins-Hit in Großbritannien dar. In den Vereinigten Staaten konnte Problem Platz 2 erreichen und wurde nur von Azaleas eigener Single Fancy geschlagen. Damit ist sie nach Mariah Carey und Ashanti die dritte Künstlerin, die gleichzeitig auf Platz 1 und 2 in den Billboard Hot 100 platziert war, sowie die fünfte Rapperin, die Platz 1 in diesen Charts erreichen konnte.16 Am 8. Juli 2014 wurde die Single Black Widow veröffentlicht, welche ursprünglich von Katy Perry geschrieben worden ist, jedoch aus Zeitmangel nicht aufgenommen wurde, so dass Azalea diese mit Rita Ora aufnahm.17 Auch dieser Song erreichte die Top-5 im Vereinigten Königreich und den Vereinigten Staaten und erhielt unter anderem 2-fach Platin in den USA. Am 21. November 2014 erschien Reclassified als Wiederveröffentlichung von The New Classic.18 Das Album enthält neben sieben bereits auf der ersten Version enthaltenen Songs fünf neue Lieder. Als erste Singleveröffentlichung wurde Beg for It am 24. Oktober 2014 veröffentlicht. Kategorie:Sängerin Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Geboren 1990